User talk:Magma-Man
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Magma-Man Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Help?!? Do you need help with anything?--KiumaruHamachi 00:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :Not really.... Magma-Man 00:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just asking. Anyways: how's it coming, by means of MM? --KiumaruHamachi 00:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Adding Signature You don't have to put your signature after every article. You know that right?--KiumaruHamachi 01:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) KiumaurHamachi :Yes, I know that, but I am putting it there to more ethenticate the article, but I've just decided to not bother. Hey MM. I would suggest banning that Carmelx guy. He tells everyone who disagrees with him to F*** off and thinks he is all that because he edits the Call of Duty wiki. I suggest banning him before he becomes a problem. Hell in 1 hour he became a problem on the regular NZ wiki and no one was on! 20:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, can you give me the address of that one, I might want to check it out.-- 12:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Help Magma-man HHS slayer has been baning me for being underaged even though I am 100% 13. I was wondering if there is anything you or I could do to undo the ban and prevent them from continuing to happen.Sulfurouspack48 19:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC)